


衣冠楚楚

by BerylAnn, Timey_wimey_TARDIS



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Miscummunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timey_wimey_TARDIS/pseuds/Timey_wimey_TARDIS
Summary: 翻译：Timey_wimey_TARDISBeta：BerylAnn
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	衣冠楚楚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sharp-dressed man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544161) by [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/pseuds/audreyii_fic). 



> 翻译：Timey_wimey_TARDIS  
> Beta：BerylAnn

_人们经常_ _会_ _和不喜欢的人做爱_ ，蕾伊在凯洛把她推进房间，轻咬着她的锁骨的时候说服自己。 _这很正常，这是正常人会做的正常事。_

这都21世纪了，她是能健康认知自己欲望的千禧一代。所以对方觉得自己身份在他之下也无所谓，况且她马上就要真的“在他之下”了。

她伸手穿过凯洛的头发时，凯洛哽咽了一下。“太用力了吗？”她问到。

“不，没事儿，再用力点儿。”

蕾伊欣然从命。

“操。”

她平躺着，屁股陷入床垫的弹簧里。而凯洛的表情……

他太适合嘲讽脸了。在合适的光线下她几乎会看成……

然而，算了。几乎什么样不重要。看不起就是看不起，小孩子才喜欢幻想。

但是嘴唇的动作可不会说谎，当他俯身轻咬着她的耳廓，蕾伊使劲儿扯住了他的头发。

* * *

_她在六月的第一个星期二_ _摧毁_ _了他。_

_星期二一般是他的_ _收件_ _日。他没有时间也不想去杂货店，所以订购每周饮食套餐是个不错的选择，而且让他去年饮食相对健康点儿。但问题——不管他发邮件还是和客服沟通都没法解决的问题——是快递公司以为他在313号房，而不是213号房。_

_所以每个周二他下班回家，上楼，从一个叫芬恩的小孩儿那儿拿走食物。小朋友很快就明白了几次送件错误不能让他们变成朋友。但在六月的第一个星期二，凯洛敲门的时候芬恩没应。_

_所以他又敲了一次。_

_接着开始锤。_

_用他的拳头。_

_“稍等！”他听到里面的声音，一会儿后——_

_——不是芬恩开的门。_

_“不好意思，我正在洗澡，”女孩儿说到，围着浴巾，还湿漉漉的。“有什么能效劳的吗？”_

_凯洛，一个情况需要时相当能言善辩的人愣住了。因为她还滴着水，围着条浴巾，带英国口音，拥有浅褐色的眼睛和明亮的笑容。还有肩膀上的雀斑。_

_同时，还应该注意到，她不是他的邻居。_

_“芬恩在哪儿？”凯洛发问。_

_蕾伊_ _的笑容闪烁了一下。“他放暑假了，我替他照看公寓到八月。为什么你——哦！等等，你是凯洛·伦，对吧？”_

_“是我。”_

_她退回公寓走廊弯下腰，浴巾纹丝不动。如果这个女人接下来三个月都要住在他的楼里，拿他的食物套餐，那他就没法好好过日子了。“芬恩告诉我快递送错了，”她边说便把东西递了过去，“周二我一直在家，你什么时间来拿都行。顺便自我介绍一下，我是_ _蕾伊_ _。”_

_凯洛从她那儿接过包裹拿在身前，飞快地离开了，还差点儿在过道地砖上摔一跟头。_

_“回头见，凯洛。”她在他身后喊到。_

_他没有回答。_

* * *

蕾伊觉得这场性爱会很棒， _因为_ 他不喜欢自己。一直以来她只跟起码是喜欢她的人在一起，和他们在一起都挺好，但不像现在这样，不像这么欲火焚身。

凯洛把她的裙子直接扯到乳房下，领子都弄坏了。他饱满的双唇一路流连，亲吻、轻咬、还吮吸了几分钟。她开始忘了自己是谁了。

但是他，他肯定觉得很无聊。

“你想让我怎么做？”她试图问到。

“做？”

“没错，对你。”

“噢，”他翻了个身，头发擦过她的肌肤，话语舐过她的皮肉，“什么也不用做。”

不会的，不会的。他一定想要什么，每个人都这样。她简直不敢想他觉得自己欠了他多少。“但是我可以——”她抽了口气因为他舌头的动作不可思议，她在他碰到自己阴蒂的一瞬间就要高潮了，绝无弄虚作假。“——我可以给你口，如果你愿意？”

他停住了。

他的手指本来还流连在她的腰弯，转而探入她的臀瓣。

蕾伊把这当作肯定的回答。“转过去。”

“你没必要这么做，”他别扭地说。（在她听来是 _你做不好这个_ 。）

“我知道，但是让我试试。”

他叹了口气（或者是颤抖地吐了口气？不，是叹气，是有点儿烦躁的叹气）然后躺了下去，解开腰带——就像她不会解皮带一样。

蕾伊有点儿被伤到，他是觉得自己有多没用。

尽管如此，他还是想要她，不然这一切就不会发生了。而且她——啊，她也想要他。蕾伊想要他在自己的嘴里 _缴械投降、丢盔弃甲_ ，就像几周来他折磨她那样。

一报还一报，对吧？

* * *

_凯洛不行了。_

_人们在友善的时候会说他很_ 严肃 _，不_ _友善_ _的时候_ _就_ _会说他是个怪胎。他都知道，他也知道这是事实，这也是毁掉所有他想建立的关系的原因。就像那个孩子说的，他太那个了。_

_（他想起他父亲信手拈来的魅力和母亲给人的安全感。如果他要变得和他_ _本人_ _看起来一样奇怪，那父母的优点没遗传给他也太不公平了。）_

_事实是，他已经快三十了，这几年他已经接受自己要孤独终老的现实了。他禁欲了太久都快忘了性交什么滋味儿了。某种层面也算是种解脱。_

_直到那个女孩儿出现。_

_她无处不在。她在洗衣房里边叠床单边哼着耳机里的歌。（他觉得自己听出来了黛米洛瓦托，尽管他绝不承认。）她在户外边修理她的自行车边擦掉额头的汗。她在和他在楼梯上擦肩而过时让到一边，眼神飘忽。_

_当然，他每周二敲门取快递的时候她也在。_

_（他应该取消订单像个正常人一样去杂货店，但这样他就没有理由了。）_

_“这些不错？”有天她问了，手指摸索着包裹的边缘，看得他嗓子发干。“我说菜谱，我也想订一份。”_

_他说：“这些很贵。“_

_（他的意思是：如果你像我一样很忙又讨厌购物的话买这些才划算，有可能这样也不划算。但我已经养成习惯了，因为只买一人份的食物是独居生活最让人郁闷的。我在考虑养只宠物这样就能买些罐头，购物车里就不会只有两样东西，但是连动物都不喜欢我。你有这样的问题吗？我很怀疑。你看起来像猫狗都喜欢的人。你小时候养过宠物吗？你在哪儿长大的。告诉我你的故事，告诉我一切。）_

_但是她皱了皱眉头。“我想不是每个人都买得起。”她冷漠地说。_

_“不是。”_

_她点点头，把盒子交给他。“晚安，凯洛。”_

_然后她当着他的面关上了门。_

_他整夜都没睡，盯着天花板，想着她应该睡着了，就在那些木头和水泥上面，在离他头顶不到12英尺的地方。_

* * *

当她的舌头绕着他的阴茎开始搅动的时候，他发出了 _声音_ 。不是呻吟，不是喘息，但是低沉完美得让蕾伊想把她的半只手塞进阴道，这样就能和他一起享受这段旅程，但她的平衡力没那么好。她用身体摩擦着他的膝盖，光是这样就快高潮了。

公寓的布局都是一样的，她的卧室就在他卧室的正上方，她可以每晚都睡在这些柔软的床垫上。

如果他喜欢她。

“蕾伊。蕾伊， _求你了_ 。”

是求我继续还是求我停？她停住了，用脸颊代替了舌头。“求我什么？”

凯洛本就深邃的眼神变得更加黑暗。“求你用力吸。”

好吧。

显然凯洛不喜欢被调戏。所以蕾伊扶住他的屁股，吞得更深，脸颊陷了下去。

她又开始摩擦他裤子的羊毛布料，骑着他大腿感受他掌控着自己的后颈，大拇指摸索着她的额头，让一切变得更美妙。她忍不住叫出声。

在他正经历的这一切中，明白了她在做什么。他弯曲膝盖 _用力_ 顶着她的阴蒂。“那儿，”他告诉她，“就是那儿。”

她高潮的叫声被他的鸡巴堵住了，把他一股股射出来的东西都咽了下去。

* * *

_老天作证，他也不知道自己是在潜意识地跟踪她还是走了狗屎运。_

_每次见到她的时候都是他这一天的高光时刻，而且现在每天都是这样。对七月份而言，天气格外凉爽，所以她差不多住在他们楼前的门廊，戴着太阳镜，穿着背心裙，散发着防晒霜的味道。_

_他喜欢这样，但同时这也在摧毁他。_

_（_ _蕾伊_ _不可能有二十三岁，可能还不到二十一，基本就是十八岁。但凯洛十月份就三十了，也就是奔四了。对一个有中年危机的老男人而言她太年轻了，这太可悲了但是他又没办法。）_

_凯洛提醒自己只用挨过这个夏天，芬恩就回来了，_ _蕾伊_ _就走了。他拿套餐的时候不会再有那些愚蠢的幻想，生活会回到正轨。_

_一天晚上有人敲门，他看到她甜美的带歉意的微笑的瞬间差点儿心脏病发作。“你有多余的鸡蛋吗？”她问。_

_“没有。”_

_她表情失落，“不会吧，我在做煎饼的时候鸡蛋用完了。”_

_“太糟了。”他说。_

（他的意思是：我正在做晚餐，而且贝壳粉做多了，你想来点儿吗？你喜欢意大利料理吗？我简直太太配不上你了，但你想进来坐坐和我聊会儿天吗？我想了解你，你对贝壳粉的观点似乎是个好的开始。） _  
_ _蕾伊_ _上下打量着他，看到他卷起来的袖子和衬衫上的面粉。他做饭前应该换衣服的。他看起来一定很滑稽。“好吧，”她说，“还是谢谢你。”_

_然后她走了，他用头撞着门框，因为这是唯一能做的，真的。_

* * *

她用手背擦了擦嘴，他就这么盯着。她注意到他的鸡巴已经又开始硬了。

他们都没有好好把衣服脱了而蕾伊打算解决这个问题。虽然她挺想让他保持现在这样，她骑在他身上，而他裤子都没脱，她的裙子被拽下来挂在她的屁股上，她的内衣扔在一边。

然后她想到，为什么不这样呢？

（一定是从这些衣服而起的。每次她看见他的时候，他都穿着三件套，还有 _现在_ 就得重回时尚潮流的马甲。尽管他显然认为她是底层没受过教育的农民，她还是几乎在前几个台阶上扎根，就为了每天看他回家，简直太变态了。但是在他那天一丝不苟地系着领带敲门的时候她的魂儿就没了。）

反正她可能再也没有这种机会了。他不喜欢她。他的日程本里可能每晚都安排好了等着他的女人和男人。但是现在他的精液在她的舌头上，所以没错，她要和西装革履的他做爱。

“我在吃避孕药也没病，”她告诉他，“你呢？”

他点点头。

（她应该在口活前就问的，但 _这就是人生_ 。）

现在的任务是让他深入自己。他太 _大_ 了，要不是她已经高潮过一次，而且已经脑补了几周这个，还真是个问题。实际上，顶端一开拓他就轻松地滑了进来，两个人的愉悦的呻吟在卧室回响。

蕾伊喘了一会儿，闭着眼睛，放松等待着正活开始，接着凯洛说：“你为什么让我这么做？”

蕾伊朝他眨了眨眼。

他看起来坦诚、震惊，非常迷惑。好像他……好像她……

蕾伊说：“你为什么让我这么做？”

凯洛看起来更吃惊了，仿佛答案很明显。“因为，”他解释，“我这样的人遇不见你这样的人。”

_你这样的人。_

哇，真是个混蛋。

但是他是穿着 _高级_ 西装的混蛋，他的鸡巴还深深埋在她的阴道里，所以蕾伊摇了摇屁股，带着愉悦和成就感看着凯洛的头陷进枕头里。

* * *

_一切都变得糟糕的那天——也就是他从被折磨打击到完全被毁灭——那天他回家很晚，因为工作和生活生气，看到她还坐在门廊，尽管太阳快下山了街灯也亮了。_

_（有一瞬间他怀疑是不是她在等他——然后他想起来那些经常意淫的屌丝。）_

_她在读书。他应该不打扰她直接走过去，因为没人想在读书的时候被打扰。但屎一样的下午让他太难受了，所以他瞥了眼标题说：“《傲慢与偏见》？认真的？”_

_她抬起头皱着眉。“傲慢与偏见怎么了？”_

_“没什么。只是——”_ 我想过你喜欢什么书籍就想到了简·奥斯汀，但意识到这是先入为主。仅仅因为你很年轻，是女性还是英国人也不意味着我应该假设你喜欢简奥斯汀。 _“俗。”_

_她从皱眉变得生气了。“可能你觉得我俗，”她说，“但这是本好书。”_

_凯洛点点头，因为现在不管他说什么都是错的。他试着像一开始就应该那样溜走。_

_但是_ _蕾伊_ _抓住了他的裤腿。_

_“你看起来很累，”她说，“不顺利吗？”_

_“是。”他只顾得上消化她在摸他的事实，顾不上做出其他回应了。_

_不只在摸他，而且_ 不让他走 _。_

_事实上，她也在盯着她的手。她和他一样盯着，一抚摸着裤子的褶皱，好像没法控制自己的手指一样。_

_现在不只是她的手指了，是手掌。是她的整个手掌，盖着他的大腿。_

_蕾伊_ _清了清嗓子，脸颊变红了。“或许可以好点儿，”她说。她抬头看着他——看着他，看着他。“你这一天。”_

_仿佛几年过去了，但哪怕凯洛也不会误解那种神情。只有死人才会错过这种机会。“可能吧。”他同意了。_

_“可能在你公寓比较好。”_

_“可能吧。”_ _  
_

* * *

  
不久后凯洛又发出了悦耳的声音，把她的裙子从头上拽下来，把她的手拉到马甲上。“帮帮忙，”他试图在不移动自己又不打扰到她的节奏的情况下脱掉裤子，“帮我把这个脱了。”

蕾伊试图腼腆一笑，但没有用。他感觉太好了—— _这_ 太好了——而且她。“但你看起来挺擅长的。”

“不关心。想要感受到你。 _帮帮忙_ 。”

她同意了，只要能顺利进行。她一边解开他的衣服一边撕开了自己的内裤——不然唯一摆脱它的办法就是从凯洛身上爬下来——以惊人的准确度。

她收回之前说过的话。如果她早知道西装下面是 _这样的_ ，她肯定一早就扒了他。

他的手游走到她的肩胛骨，把她拖下来，紧紧抱在怀里，开始疯狂地驰入她体内。“操，”他喘息着，沿着她的脖子又亲又咬，“这比我想象得还要好。”

他快在她体内留下伤痕了而她爱极了。“比你想象的？”

“我知道，对不起，我不应该，但是你——”一只手掌控着她的臀瓣，用力揉捏，手指滑入臀缝，“你 _太迷人_ 了，我太想要你了。”

哦。

等等。

他之前对她说的那些，不是——而是——

哦。

_哦！_

“那太好了，”蕾伊喘息着，在高潮的边缘，“因为我也想要你。”

“你什么？”

但现在没时间聊天了，晚点儿也能聊。因为蕾伊在颤抖着尖叫，在凯洛不断骂着脏话一边不规律的抽插中坚持着。 _操_ 这也太爽了，蕾伊可以做上几个 _星期_ 。

多么完美的夏日就这么浪费了。

他们又能说话的时候蕾伊提议：“我们应该一直这样，经常这样。”

“ _好他妈极了_ 。”停顿。“你喜欢意大利面吗？

“不知道。”

“我们会搞清楚的。”

“好的。”


End file.
